


Something New

by JayBirdy



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Child AU, Child Anti, Child Jack/Sean, Guardian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdy/pseuds/JayBirdy
Summary: From the time they are created, guardians are taught the fundamental they must do everything in their power to protect their normal from injury or death. No matter the cost.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> There is a small mention of blood in this chapter, just so you are warned.

Anti looked at the unfamiliar hall as he was escorted to an unknown location. Well, it wasn’t really unknown. Everyone knew about it, but only a few got to go to it. Everyone feared it because only half of the guardians that graduated actually lived to meet their normal. He gulped down the air in his throat, knowing full well that that could be his last breath of air, and it would be the last breath in the world he had known for his whole life. He almost ran into the teacher in front of him, who had stopped to open a door.

“Here we are, @nt1.” He stepped into the room and shut the door behind them. Anti looked at the round platform in the middle of the room and shivered. The teacher stood to the side as one of the many scientists in the room walked over to Anti.

“@nt1. This is a regulatory device that we use to figure out the state of our subjects. Once you wake up in the normal’s world, we would urge you to press this little button on the side to tell us that you’re alive.” The scientist explained as he slipped a small ring onto Anti’s pinky finger. He motioned Anti to walk onto the platform before walking back to his station. As he stepped onto the platform, the hair on his neck stood on end from the electric field. He turned around to face the doors and found lights shining in his face.

“Please stand tall and still. You will wake up in a few moments.” A voice to his right said. Anti straightened up and took a deep breath with his hands at his sides. As the electricity and lights built up, he could feel sweat dripping down his back. He watched as sparks and lines of electricity danced around him. Something hit his hand and he moved it forward, just as a bolt of electricity struck the ring. Everything went white as the bolt struck his eye.

— — —

Anti woke up screaming.

He sat up and pain flooded his body. His breath quickened as he tried to look around and found half of his vision missing. He put his hand up to his eye, only to be met with something wet and warm. His heart raced as he brought it up to his good eye. It’s blood. Oh no, what happened?! Anti looked down at the ring on his pinky, which was fried. Great. Anti pulled the ring off and tried to stand up, but the blood rush in his head made him slump against the wall. Ugh… why- ow. Where am I anyway? He looked around with his good eye and saw that he was in between two houses against a back wall.

Anti sighed and slumped along the wall, holding his hand to his eye. His breath shook as he slipped out of the shadows. He looked up to see a small child watching him. That’s my-

“Are you okay?” The boy dropped the ball he had been playing with and ran over. Anti let his hand slip and fell to his knees as the boy neared.“Ah! I guess not. Can you-” The boy extended his hand to help Anti up, but recoiled as a bunch of blood fell on the ground from Anti’s eye. “Ah…”

Anti looked up to see the boy’s face had turned pale, his hands covering his mouth. He shook and it was obvious he was trying to decide whether to help or run.

“I’ll…” Anti took a shaky breath. “I’ll be fine. Do you have anything I can use to cover it?” The boy looked around before taking his bandana off his head and handing it to Anti, who tied it around his head, covering his eye. Since it was already red, the blood just made it a darker shade. Anti looked back up at the boy, who seemed to be a little calmer now. The boy studied him before realization hit him.

“Wait! You look just like me! Are you one of the guardians my teacher told us about?”

“Yeah. I guess I’m your guardian.”

“Woah…” The boy looked at him in awe. “Oh yeah! Introductions! I’m Sean!”

“Anti.”

“Nice to meet ya, Anti!” Sean grabbed his clean hand and shook it. He grinned and Anti noticed he was missing two teeth. “Hey, I’m going to be heading to school in a few, want to come? You can meet my teacher’s guardian!” Anti shrugged and Sean tugged him along. For some reason when Sean touched him, the pain in his eye mostly went away. Sean lead him into the cabin and to his room. He grabbed his bag and ran back towards the outside, never letting go of Anti’s hand.

“Sean? Are you heading off now?” A woman’s voice came from a different room.

“Yeah! Hey ma! I got a guardian!” Sean didn’t even wait for a response before he closed the front door behind him.

— — —

Anti yawned as he sat on Sean’s desk. He saw looked around the room as other students filed into the room in groups. No one even so much as looked in his direction. Not surprising. No one else could see him. As the teacher walked in, she called the class to attention. Anti saw her guardian as soon as she saw him. She smiled and waved to him, but he just looked back at Sean. The teacher began attendance and Anti hopped off Sean’s desk.

“I’m gonna wander for a bit. Don’t do anything stupid.” Sean nodded before turning his attention back to the teacher. He walked through the wall and out into the hallway. He looked one way and when he turned around, he saw a girl looking at him through the wall of another classroom.

“Ah ha! I knew I felt a new presence here!” The girl slipped into the hall. “I see the machine wasn’t so nice to you, but at least you’re alive!” Anti looked away and started walking, pretending to ignore her. “Hey! Don’t ignore me.”

As the girl yelled, the overhead lights flickered a little. Anti looked back. “What do you want.”

“I want to be friends! There aren’t many other guardians here, and most of them are adults. My name-”

“Not interested.” Anti turned away as the girl pouted.

“Fine!”

Anti walked down the hall a little ways before he felt another presence behind him. He turned around. “What do you want now?”

The teacher’s guardian form before stood behind him. “You should try to avoid making enemies with guardians who have been here longer than you have.”

Anti shrugged. “She wasn’t that powerful, she only made one light flicker.”

“Still...” The teacher crouched down and reached out. Anti moved back a little. “Stay still, kid. Let me see it.”

The teacher removed the bandana and pain instantly flared up. Anti’s gritted his teeth and grabbed his head.

“Sorry. Here, look at me.” Anti tried to look back up, fighting back tears. The teacher placed her hand over his eye, which suddenly went numb. She sighed. “I can’t bring back your eye, it seems like you lost it sometime during the transfer. However, I can give you a temporary eye that will keep the pain down until it heals properly.” Anti felt a strange feeling in his eye socket as something materialized in it. The teacher removed her hand and directed Anti towards the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his left eye was now completely black, but his iris and pupil were pure white.

“Cool.” Anti, moving his hand to his eye. The teacher smiled and began to wash the bandana in the sink. Anti tried to turn on the sink, but his hand just phased through the knob as he tried to turn it.

“Here.” The teacher turned the knob and Anti felt cold water flow over his hands. “You’re going to need to learn a little bit more here before you can do that.” Anti washed the dried blood off his face and hair.

“Can you… teach me?” The teacher looked down at him and smirked.

“Sure, but you have to promise that you will not try to pick fights with any of the other guardians.”

 

Anti sighed. “Fine.”


End file.
